


They're Just Alone, But Maybe They Can Be Alone Together

by louisdragme



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, a bit of depression, its basically, larry stylinson - Freeform, lonelyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisdragme/pseuds/louisdragme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry lives alone<br/>sleeps alone<br/>eats alone<br/>brushes his teeth alone<br/>showers alone<br/>watches TV alone</p><p>Louis is just as alone as he is</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're Just Alone, But Maybe They Can Be Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> so yay, i really hope you guys like this !! my tumblr is lovelystylin, drop a comment here or an ask there to tell me any suggestions or if you liked it ?

Harry is alone, and so is Louis.

Louis is a university drop out. Harry is just about to become one.

 

-

 

Harry gets flirted with one day. He doesn't remember how to flirt back, which, okay. The girl leaves and Harry doesn't see her again. It's not really his fault, though, he thinks. How is one supposed to be a prime people person when no one ever gives them a chance to be?

He thinks he's full of love, just has no one to give it to. Harry's alone, and he can't do much about it.

 

-

 

Louis gets told he's depressing the customers, gets told he's taking too much time whining instead of taking their money and bagging their groceries. He gets fired and sent home.

It's even lonelier there.

Louis' bedroom is the only room really used, though only the left side of the bed is ever warm. The right is empty, because Louis is alone, and quite frankly, it feels wrong to take up the whole bed, a bed that was made for two. He watches T.V in his bedroom, uses the attached bathroom, and rarely ever leaves, unless he has to. He doesn't even like leaving then. Louis has enough money to last him a few months rent, and he thinks that he'll be okay staying in his room for the time being.

His kitchen is empty except a kettle and a few mugs, a couple of each utensils. Louis doesn't cook, and barely eats anyway. There's cream in the fridge for his tea, but no sugar on the counter. 

Louis likes bitter tea, and maybe that's why his life is so bitter, too.

 

-

 

When the two meet, the situation is screaming hesitant. It'd be expected for two people so simliar to hit it off from the start, but that's not what happens. 

They don't know what to say or do, and simply stand there staring, dull eyes meeting.

Louis scurries off soon enough, with an apology and nothing more. Harry sighs, he's alone again.

 

- 

 

They meet again two weeks later. Louis is holding two cardboard cups of tea, and it makes Harry frown. What if Louis was /with/ someone, and Harry was just being stupid?

They still don't know what to do or say, because it's not like they had practice during the time they weren't together. And though Louis is a big believer in fate, he's also shy, and leaves Harry once more. This time, though, with a small shred of hope.

The tea Louis had given Harry was covered in scribbles, overlapping words that even Harry, with 20/20 vision, couldn't decode. There's two words that aren't covered, though, only smudged near the end.

 'im louis.'

 Harry didn't know he could still smile.

 

-

 

It's a long time before they see each other again, but that doesn't stop Harry from wishing. He can still taste the sugarless tea on his tongue, bitter. Harry doesn't like it, but it's his only reminder of Louis, the boy with shy blue eyes and hollowed cheeks. He wants to be with Louis, wants to make his eyes bright and smile wide, but he knows thats just something that wont happen. He assumes Louis likes his tea bitter, so he starts drinking it that way.

 

-

 

Louis comes into the cafe Harry works at a few days later. He doesn't look up, doesn't get to see Harry's extra twinkly green eyes.

He doesn't order anything and instead sits in the far back, away from the other customers and small talk he could be roped into, and its not that he /likes/ being lonely, per se, he's just gotten used to it, and isn't sure he could just fit back in with regular society.

Harry disappears into the back as soon as Louis sits down, putting on the kettle for a fresh pot of tea while he decorates the tray of croissants with chocolate, immerging from the back with a small plate in one hand and a mug in the other, setting them down on Louis' table.

He walks away, not catching Louis' pleased noise and rather surprised expression at the bitter tea.

Harry had remembered.

Louis picks up the croissant and takes a dainty bite, watching as a note falls to the table.

'im harry.'

 

-

 

Louis and Harry don't talk. It's become like a /thing/ for them, and by now they've memorized each others hand writing - from the curve of each others' S's, to how high the line is on their lowercase T's.

One day, Louis follows Harry home.

They'd spent the day at the cafe passing a notebook back and forth, writing short sentenced facts about their lives.

As closing time had rolled around, Louis wrote two words, before frowning and looking away.

'im lonely.'

'me, too.'

It was then that their silence had shifted and moved. From the small and dimly lit coffee shop to down the even darker streets, before coming to a halt in Harry's apartment.

Harry makes dinner, and Louis makes tea.

They both think they feel a little less lonely, but they arent sure.

Dinner is silent.

Not tense, just quiet - settled. It's their agreement, Harry supposes, not to talk.

But he's getting more and more curious about the twenty-one year old from Doncaster, and it's slowly making him crazy.

 

-

 

Things start changing.

Sometimes, Harry wakes up to a warm side of the bed, one that had been ice cold merely weeks before. And even though Louis isn't there anymore, he /was/, and Harry thinks thats better than nothing.

He'll go into his closet to find a jumper for work, only to find one that doesn't belong to him, replacing the one he was origninally looking for. Its much too small and rides up far too often, but its nice to come home, seeing Louis asleep on the couch, sporting the missing sweater.

Harry likes when Louis wears his clothes, gets a giddy grin that he tries to hide in his shoulder, only to earn a shy smile from Louis as the boy catches him.

The change is a little terrifying, but Harry thinks that's okay, thats how most changes are, right?

-

Louis' flat is even more lonely now, he realizes. There's less clothes on the ground, (because they're on Harry's floor instead) and the tea spills have moved to Harry's counter. (But Harry always cleans it up without complain. Louis watches with slightly scared eyes, and Harry doesn't hurt him. He relaxes.)

Sometimes, they hug. Sometimes, when Harry is stressed over school, Louis will make him tea and give his shoulders a massage, a silent reminder that he's there, and he wont be going anywhere.

Harry thinks he's in love, but comes to his senses. He only thinks that because Louis is the only one there, the only one that cares and had stayed (even if he's silent.)

But Harry knows he's in love, and he thinks Louis is, too.

 

-

 

Lots of things start showing up.

Vanilla shampoo, a red toothbrush, black Vans.

Three extra boxes of Yorkshire Tea are now in his cupboard, and Harry finds himself having to buy cream more often, but there's never a lack of sugar.

On Monday's, Wednesdays and Thursdays, when Harry has to get up extra early for class, there's also an extra body in the bed, generating too much warmth and causing Harry to sweat.

Harry thinks being too hot is much better than being too cold.

 

-

 

Harry's expecting to see Louis asleep when he gets home from work, or somewhere in the flat, spilling his tea on the floor without really meaning to. But what happens is sudden, definitely unexpected, and he doesn't react for a long moment.

Louis is hugging him, and not that they haven't before, it just.. Feels different. He's gripping tight like he's afraid Harry will leave, so Harry holds Louis back and picks him up, kicking off his shoes to carry Louis towards the bedroom.

He thinks this might be the night, the one where they confess their love together like in the movies, but Harry's hopes are crushed when Louis changes into Harry's clothes and crawls into bed without a word, so Harry follows suit, the dark room swallowing them whole.

Its when he wakes up that he realizes the true change. Louis is snuggled into his side - fitting perfectly - and he's a lot hotter than usual, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. Harry can't find it in himself to move, though, and carefully moves his arm to wrap it securely around Louis' waist.

Louis seems to preen under the attention, slowly waking, and Harry tilts his head just enough to look down at Louis, catching the sleepy smile and just how cuddly he looked - Harry was giddy. This gorgeous boy was in his bed, and they were /cuddling/, and Harry had no clue that such a thing could happen in his life.

"I don't feel alone," Louis croaks, and it's perfect, Harry thinks. Voice rough with sleep but still soft, a bit higher pitch than Harry's own voice. It matches the boy perfectly, with his soft touches yet harsh jawlines, and it's then that Harry realizes Louis isn't so skinny. His collarbones aren't popping out awkwardly, and his face looks much healthier, and his lips..

He leans in, watching as Louis' eyes widen, and they lay there - lips together but not moving, and Harry thinks he hears Louis' breath hitch, which only makes him smile as he presses further into Louis, rolling until he was carefully straddled over top of the boy.

Harry calls in sick for work that day without any feel of shame, makes them popcorn while Louis makes them tea, and they watch T.V on the couch, the sound of rain hitting the window soothing them, and playing as background noises as they kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so its a lot shorter than i wanted, and i dont really know if i actually like it, but ! i hope you guys did.


End file.
